


Lake

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Español | Spanish, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Un final alternativo de las escenas del lago y posteriores si Eddie Kaspbrak hubiese sobrevivido
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lake

El impacto contra el agua hizo que sintiese como si miles de pequeños puños se clavasen en su dolorida piel. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como al estar bajo el agua, su ropa se apegaba más a él y sus gafas amenazaban con salir flotando. Richie se quedó unos segundos sumergido, donde no pudiesen verle los demás, intentando acabar de conectar todo, o al menos, que la imagen mental de esas tres luces brillantes desapareciese al cerrar más tiempo sus ojos.

"Eso... Me atrapó con sus luces..."

Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos pocos minutos.

"Joder esa mierda... Sentía que estaba completamente muerto y solo... Solo podía ver... A Eddie..."

Al pensar en el nombre del chico, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, junto al recuerdo de las luces disminuyendo.

"Entonces... Eddie me sacó de las luces... Él..."

Su corazón latió más rápido, sintiendo calidez en sus labios, aun seguir bajo la fría agua sin nadie tocándole.

"Me besó para sacarme... Y entonces... Su muerte... Estábamos... Igual... Que lo que vi en esas luces y yo..."

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por sus propios pulmones, quienes pedían aire de forma desesperada, por lo que Richie tuvo que sacar la cabeza del agua, dando una gran bocanada de aire intentando recobrar así la respiración. Abrió sus ojos viendo delante a Beverly, Ben y Bill, de espaldas a él, hablando entre ellos. Pero sus oídos estaban taponados, solo oía un zumbido que acompañaba su dolor de cabeza. Richie llevó una de sus manos a sus gafas, quitandoselas, estaban llenas de suciedad, y apenas podía ver nada con ellas, quedandoselas mirando fijamente, completamente absorto. Hasta que oyó cómo por detrás suyo, hubo lo que según sus taponados oídos eran "dos pitidos más fuertes", aunque realmente, eran dos salpicadas más.

—¡¿EN SERIO SOIS CONSCIENTES DE TODO LO QUE PODEMOS COGER POR TIRARNOS ASÍ A ESTA AGUA?! -Aquella voz histérica resultó como magia para Richie, sus oídos se destaparon, y salió de ese "trance" en el que él sólo había entrado al pensar en aquel enfrentamiento contra Eso minutos atrás.

—Vamos Eddie, no es para tanto, estoy seguro de que si pillamos algo, no será por esta agua.- Dijo Mike riendo, acercándose al resto junto a Eddie.

—¡LO DIRAS POR TI QUE NO TIENES LA PUTA ESPALDA RAJADA! -Al volver a oír la voz de Eddie, Richie lentamente se giró, quedandose totalmente quieto, mirando el rostro mojado de Eds, quien hacía una mueca de entre asco y dolor por estar ahí.- ¡ESE PUTO BICHO CASI ME ATRAVIESA CON ESE... ¡¿QUE ERA UN TENTÁCULO?! ¡SI ESTE NO ME LLEGA A APARTAR ME HUBIESE CONVERTIDO EN UN JODIDO DONUT!

Los cuatro restantes rieron, pues Richie seguía mirando totalmente absorto el rostro de Eddie, mientras se acercaba de forma lenta a él, recordando poco a poco, como había seguido aquella batalla. Cómo en un acto reflejo por haber visto la muerte de Eddie en esas luces, le apartó en el segundo justo para que Eso solo rasgase su espalda, como finalmente derrotaron a eso, como le había ayudado a salir, cargandole prácticamente, pues su herida le dolía. Richie notó como dentro de su pecho sentía como si se estuviese inundando, no sabía si en alivio, en miedo, en felicidad o en todo a la vez, lo único que tenía claro, es que cuanto más se acercaba a Eddie, más se llenaba su interior, llegando así justo a su lado.

Al oír las risas Eddie frunció más el ceño, gruñendo, haciendo que los demás se preguntasen cómo podía estar según él tan herido y a la vez, con tanta energía para gritar sobre enfermedades.

—¡No os riáis! ¡Noto donde empieza y acaba la herida, y joder seguro que me van a tener que coser y- -Al notar a Richie tan cerca suyo, dejo de gritar, girandose hacia él, viendo como aún mantenía las gafas en sus manos.- ¿Richie? ¿Estás bien?

Richie soltó sus gafas. Oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Richie extendió sus brazos hacia Eddie, tirandole con fuerza hacia su pecho, acunando la cabeza de Eddie entre sus brazos, puesto que sabía que si tocaba su espalda le dolería. Richie se rompió, empezando a llorar, dejando escapar así toda la tristeza, todo el terror, de haber visto en la visión de aquellas luces la muerte de su primer amor, Richie dejó que esa extraña sensación le invadiese por completo, con las manos temblando mientras abrazaba al otro.

—Creía... Creía que... Te había perdido... Para siempre...- Pronunció con la voz rota, incluso algo más aguda de lo normal, tirando a Eddie más hacía su cuerpo.

Eddie ante el repentino abrazo, sintió sus mejillas arder, alzando sus brazos para abrazarse a Richie también, con el corazón latiendo como un loco. De golpe, el estar en el agua sucia no le importaba nada. Aquella escena hizo que el resto de los perdedores sonriesen enternecidos, Ben y Beverly incluso con los ojos cristalizados, acercándose todos lentamente, para unirse a ese abrazo.

—Aww Richie... No tienes que llorar... Todo a salido bien...- Pronunció con calma Beverly, sonriendo con cariño, a lo que Richie asintió, soltando lentamente a Eddie.

—Gracias... Aunque se me han caído mis gafas así que no se quienes sois pero gracias... -Bromeó, riendo un poco, y contagiándoles la risa a los demás, era su forma de decirles que estaba bien.

—¿Por donde? ¿Por aquí? -Pregunto la chica riendo suavemente.

—Te las buscaremos espera... -Bill siguió, sin borrar la sonrisa enternecida, acabando por hundirse en el agua, junto a Bev, Beny Mike también, buscando las gafas de Richie.

Al quedarse solo ellos dos en la superficie, Richie soltó lentamente a Eddie, para que pudiese separase un poco, pero Eddie se negó a dejar de coger sus ropas, por lo que aquella separación fue de apenas unos pocos centímetros.

—No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi capullo.- Pronunció Eddie, riendo con suavidad, en aquel momento sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, y aquella risa salió por sus nervios de no saber qué hacer.

Richie río también ante la respuesta, subiendo sus manos cada a una a una mejilla de Eddie, quien apartó sin darse cuenta la mano que tocó su herida, haciendo que Richie la llevase a sus cabellos acariciandole.

—Ni quiero hacerlo Eds...-Susurro, sin darle tiempo casi a contestar a Eddie, uniendo ambos labios, olvidando por completo sus otros amigos, donde estaban, olvidando absolutamente todo lo que no era Eddie.- No quiero... Librarme nunca de ti...- Le había besado de forma rápida, quedandose a pocos milimetros de sus labios cuando se separó para hablar, sonriendo más feliz que nunca, besar a Eddie era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que todo estaba bien-

—Más te vale idiota... Porque no pienso... Volverte a dejar ir otros veintisiete años...- Eddie subió su mirada a los ojos de Richie, al cruzarse ambas miradas, sintiendo como si se estuviese derritiendo. Richie tenía la mirada más cálida y cargada de amor que jamás había visto, y aquello hacía que se sintiese en el mismo cielo.- Jodido capullo...

Esta vez fue Eddie quien se lanzó a besar a Richie, aferrándose como nunca a la ropa ajena, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro por los nervios, fundiéndose en aquel íntimo y lento beso, que estaba consiguiendo que nada en su cuerpo doliese. Estando abrazado a Richie mientras se besaban, sentía como si años de tristeza estuviesen siendo curados en un solo beso. Ambos compartían ese sentimiento, se sentían dos partes de un puzzle que habían estado perdidas demasiados años, y que por fin podían unirse a quienes pertenecían. El aire fue quien acabó con aquel beso, teniéndose que separar un poco, lo mínimo para poder mirarse a los ojos, y ambos reír sin motivo alguno más que su propia felicidad, antes de volver a besarse una y otra vez, como si en solo un par de minutos, quisiesen darse todos los besos que nunca habían podido darse.

—Tortolitos.- La voz de Bill les interrumpió, quien, al igual que los demás, les miraban con una tierna sonrisa.- Deberíamos salir de aquí... Creo que todos queremos llegar al hotel y descansar.- Richie y Eddie sonrieron, aliviados, al oír la voz de Bill habían vuelto a la realidad, y se habían dado cuenta de que se habían estado besando delante de ellos.

—¡Si! ¡Y yo quiero ir al medico a que me miren el arañazo! ¡A saber que me puede entrar por ahí, tétanos como mínimo!- Eddie al oír lo de salir del lago empezó a vociferar, sin soltarse aún así de Richie, pues seguía manteniendose prácticamente sobre su torso algo acurrucado, le gustaba el calor que el otro desprendía.

—Vamos Eds, no seas exagerado.- Rió Beverly, empezando a nadar hacia fuera como los demás.- Cuando a Ben le tallaron la barriga no fuisteis al medico, seguro que podemos curartelo con tus indicaciones.

—¡Ni se os ocurra, no me fio de vosotros para esto!- Eddie entró algo en pánico, haciendo reír a todos.

—Vamos doctor K, ten fe en nosotros.- Hablo Richie con una sonrisilla algo pícara, nadando con los demás ahora que habían roto el abrazo.- Somos los mejores enfermeros que podrías tener.

—¿Como era eso que decías Richie?- Empezó Ben, saliendo ya del agua con una sonrisilla divertida mirando al de gafas.- ¿Que hay que chuparle la herida?

—¡Exacto!- Richie aumentó su sonrisa riendo, divertido pues sabía lo mucho que molestaría eso a Eddie.

—¡NO! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA OS LO DIJE ENTONCES Y LO DIGO AHORA ESO ES ANTIHIGIÉNICO E INÚTIL!- Ante aquella idea Eddie había dado un salto hacia atrás, apartándose del resto de los perdedores, quienes solo podían reír por su reacción.

—Vamos Eds, déjame ver esa herida para lamerla.- Richie se acercó a Eddie moviendo la lengua, a lo que el otro reaccionó apartándose, señalándole con un dedo para indicar que se alejase.

—¡RICHIE NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡VOY A MATARTE COMO LO HAGAS!- empezó a gritar.

Los demás perdedores solo miraban la escena entre pequeñas risas, esos dos seguían igual que cuando eran niños, y estaban felices que después de tantos años, por fin iban a poder estar juntos como ambos lo deseaban. Richie corrió un poco tras Eddie, cogiéndole de la cintura para tirarle contra él con una sonrisa, aún molestandole con los movimientos de lengua.

—¡JODER RICH! ¡En serio eres imbécil!- Gritó Eddie de nuevo, pero se dejó abrazar sin más problemas que mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—Como si no lo supieses doctor K.- Contestó Richie riendo, juntando su frente con la de Eddie, a lo que este suspiró.

—Lo se Richie... Lo se...- Susurro riendo al final un poco, acercándose a besar levemente sus labios de nuevo, con algo de nervios.

Los dos se sonrieron tras el beso, dejando escapar algo de aire de sus labios, aliviados al estar en los brazos del otro a salvo, era lo más que podían desear.

El grupo no tardó en ponerse en marcha tras aquel momento de calma, puesto que aún tenían que ir a la farmacia a por las cosas necesarias para tratar la herida de Eddie, y después ir al hotel, puede que se hubiesen quitado la suciedad y barro de haber estado en la guardia de Pennywise, pero todos querían aún darse una ducha de verdad y dormir durante al menos dos días aunque no fuese posible.

Una vez compraron vendas, esparadrapos y desinfectantes suficientes, pusieron rumbo al hotel, donde al llegar fueron todos juntos al pequeño bar que había en este, donde ya habían estado bebiendo antes y tenían claro que nunca había nadie, si quiera dudaban que hubiese alguien más hospedado en el hotel. Entre todos y gracias a las indicaciones de Eddie pudieron curar su herida, la cual, aún ser bastante grande de tamaño, no era más que un rasguño sin demasiado peligro, por mucho que Eddie hubiese jurado que iba a morirse de una infección que le entraría por ahí. Tras eso, subieron a las habitaciones, quedando en verse aquella noche para cenar todos y despedirse bien. Eddie y Richie se quedaron en el pasillo parados, viendo como Beverly y Ben, entraban a la habitación de la chica juntos, y haciendo que ambos quisieran ir al cuarto del otro, pero por los nervios solo pudiesen quedarse mirando al otro con claros nervios, como si fuese dos adolescentes que por primera vez iban a hablar con el chico que les gustaba.

—Ah... Richie quieres... En fin...- Eddie tosió un poco.- Deberíamos... Hablar en mi cuarto.

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de Richie, eran pocas las veces que un "tenemos que hablar" significaba algo bueno, y después de todo, Eddie tenía mujer, una familia... ¿De verdad iba a abandonarlo todo por él? Aquellos nefastos pensamientos aparecieron como un rayo en la mente de Richie.

—Si... Vamos...- La voz de Richie se oyó algo temblorosa, entrando al cuarto de Eddie mirando al suelo.

Al oir como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto, Richie cogió aire, mentalizandose. Acababa de besar al hombre del que llevaba enamorado toda la vida, un hombre casado, que no tendría razones para dejar todo lo que había construido solo para irse con él. Sabía lo que venía, y estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, porque estaba claro que estaba listo para cualquier cosa, menos para despedirse de Eddie en aquel momento.

Pero en cuanto se giró hacia Eddie y subió la mirada, lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fue al más bajo ponerse de puntillas, para coger sus mejillas y besarle de nuevo, con fuerza, Eddie le había agarrado así para poder bajarle a su altura, y no tener que estar de puntillas durante el beso. Ese beso volvió a hacer que dejase la mente en blanco, quedando Richie mirando con los ojos brillando y perplejo a Eddie, pues pensaba que Eddie le había hecho pasar para decirle que iba a seguir con su mujer.

—W-Wow...- Richie tartamudeó un poco, ganándose una confusa mirada de Eddie, quien no había perdido tiempo, y al tener al alcance los labios de Richie le había robado disimulados besos, nunca había sentido nada mejor que los labios del más alto.

—¿Que pasa Richie?- Susurro, soltandole poco a poco, el que estaba inquieto ahora era Eddie.

—N-No yo...- Richie suspiro, riendose un poco de sí mismo, y como se había puesto en unos pocos minutos tan nervioso.- De verdad pensaba... Que ibas a decirme que... No podíamos volver a hacer esto... Que era una locura, que ya tenías tu familia y que no podríamos volver a vernos o algo así pero...- Richie rió de nuevo, pasando lentamente sus manos por la cintura de Eddie para abrazarle, aumentando su sonrisa.- No creo que me beses para decirme eso...

—¿Es... Asi como lo ves?- Susurró Eddie, dejándose caer en su pecho, estaba muy cansado, y el calor de Richie le relajaba.- ¿Una locura?

—Claro que sí, es decir, -Rió.- primero me llama Mike con un "el monstruo de tu infancia ha vuelto", me acuerdo de Derry, me acuerdo de que me has gustado toda mi vida, llego al restaurante chino, te veo y es un "Joder no me acordaba que me gustase tanto me voy a emborrachar para olvidarme." El puto payaso casi nos mata a todos por derry, nos ataca un pomeranian, casi me muero, me besas, casi te mueres, nos cargamos a eso y ahora... Y ahora estamos besandonos en tu habitación de hotel.- Una carcajada más fuerte salió de él.- ¡Es una jodida locura!

—Si lo miras así sí...- Eddie sonrió un poco por su explicación, estaba agotado, y en aquel momento solo quería tumbarse junto a Richie para dormir hasta la noche.- Imaginate lo que fue verte de nuevo y decir "Mierda estoy casado y llevo toda mi vida enamorado de este imbecil"-Las mejillas de Richie enrojecieron al instante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por su explicación.- Mañana... Mañana voy a ir a casa Richie.

Eddie se separó un poco del abrazo, para poder mirar a Richie a los ojos, quería que viese que iba totalmente en serio.

—Le pediré el divorcio a Myra.- Dijo sin más, estaba demasiado agotado como para andarse con rodeos.- Era algo que ya llevaba tiempo pensando y ahora... Ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda... Desde que me fui de Derry sentía como algo me faltaba... Y ahora ya se que es.

—Eds...- Richie sintió que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, y al igual que Eddie estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

—No se... Que cojones tienes ni como te lo haces Tozier, pero... Se que desde que somos unos críos... Has hecho que me sienta mejor que nunca a tu lado, aun tus chistes de mierda sobre mi madre.- Eddie suspiró, ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo del todo, pero aún eso, tenía muy claro lo que quería.- Quiero estar contigo Richie... No voy a ser tan idiota de irme con Myra ahora que te recuerdo y se... Todo el tiempo que llevo queriendo estar contigo.

Richie, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras, solo pudo lanzarse contra Eddie, abrazandole con fuerza, a lo que él se quejó por la herida de su espalda la cual Richie estaba apretado sin darse cuenta, pero Eddie tampoco tardó mucho en dejar de quejarse, solo suspiró con fuerza y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Richie, correspondiendo a ese abrazo lleno de cariño que Richie le brindaba.

—Si esto... Es un puto sueño... Por esas luces... No me despiertes por favor...- Contestó riendo, buscando esconder su nariz en el cuello de Eddie sin dejar de abrazarle.- Te quiero Eddie... Te quiero desde que eres un jodido enano hipocondríaco... Y no sabes lo bien que sienta... Poder decirtelo y no tener que ir tallandolo en puentes para expresarlo.

—¿En serio hiciste eso?- Eddie arqueó una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona-

—No te rías de mí, tenía 15 años y a mi padre le pareció buena idea regalarme una navaja... Así que fui a tallar ahi nuestras iniciales.- Confesó riendo, bajando un poco su rostro para besar sus labios con dulzura de nuevo.

—Así que si fuiste tu al fin y al cabo...- Eddie sonrió muy levemente al recordar cómo de joven había visto tallado un “R+E” en aquel puente, y había estado meses diciendose a si mismo que era imposible que fuese Richie.- Yo también te quiero idiota...

De nuevo empezaron con aquellos dulces e íntimos besos, con los que intentaban recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por el olvidarse de Derry y todo lo que conllevaba. Richie acarició los costados del cuerpo de Eddie con cuidado, tirando un poco de su camiseta hacia arriba, por lo cual el otro abrió levemente sus ojos, mirandole avergonzado.

—¿Acabamos de empezar a salir y ya intentas quitarme la ropa salido?- Susurro Eds contra sus labios, dejando un corto beso.

—He pensado que te molestaría la ropa mojada...- Richie se hizo el inocente, pero la sonrisilla pícara de sus labios le delataba.

—Mientes de pena Rich...- Suspiró Eddie.- Pero si que me molesta... Deberíamos cambiarnos y... Tumbarnos a descansar...

—Solo si seguir besandonos en la cama cuenta cómo descansar.- Richie le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Eddie rodase sus ojos avergonzado.

—Ve a por tu ropa idiota, te espero aquí.

Después de un par de besos mas, Richie salió por la puerta, para así cambiarse en su habitación a algo seco, al igual que Eddie, quien se tumbó directamente en la cama una vez estuvo listo, esperando a que el de gafas apareciese de nuevo por la puerta. Al entrar Richie, no tardó ni dos segundos en lanzarse a la cama como si fuese un crío, embistiendo un poco a Eddie con su cuerpo puesto que Richie fue directo a abrazarle.

—¡¿Ves como eres un bestia?!- Se quejó Eddie, haciéndose el enfadado.

—Oye llevo desde que tengo como doce años queriendo estar así contigo, me he ganado ser un bestia.- Ante esa contestación Eddie solo pudo suspirar, riendo un poco, pasando sus brazos uno a la espalda de Richie, y el otro a acariciar su rostro, mirandole encandilado.

—Deberías quitarte tus gafas para tumbarte... Si se te rompen durmiendo será una putada...- Eddie acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla algo rasposa por la barba de dos días de Richie, subiendo sus dedos hasta la patilla de las gafas.

—Si me las quito no voy a verte... Vale la pena arriesgarme a que se rompan.- Con una pequeña risa Richie le besó de nuevo, haciendo círculos en la cintura de Eddie para acariciarle.

—No seas estúpido...- Susurró, quitandole las gafas para dejarlas en la mesilla de noche, a lo que Richie se quejó un poco.- Si ese es el problema... Solo tengo que... Acercarme más...- Eddie dijo aquello avergonzado, desviando levemente la mirada, mientras movía su cuerpo para acercarse más al de Richie. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, aun estar casado desde hacía años, aquel sentimiento tan puro de felicidad y nervios de estar con la persona que amas era algo totalmente nuevo para los dos.

—Mm~ Me gusta esa solución...- Rió feliz Richie, antes de volver a besarle.- ¿Ahora ya podemos volver a "descansar"?-Eddie rió, besándole de nuevo.

—Toda la tarde...- Susurró sonriendo entre los besos.

Ambos eran muy conscientes de que no iban a dormir hasta la noche, de que ni siquiera iban a intentar cerrar los ojos para dormir, habían sido demasiados años separados el uno del otro, y eso eran muchos besos y caricias que tenían que recuperar, y aún tener toda una vida juntos por delante para hacerlo, ninguno de los dos quería desaprovechar aquella tarde en dormir, si podían estar diciendose con besos cuánto se habían echado de menos.


End file.
